Mary's Song (Oh My My My)
by Heartlessly Awesome
Summary: Have you ever wondered about how Anissina and Gwendal grew up together, save for the times Anissina used Gwendal as a guinea pig? What if there was a bit more of a sweet, cheesy, romantic side to it? SONGFIC based off of Taylor Swift's "Mary's Song (Oh My My My)" (read more of my songfics in my songfic book, "A Love That Will Last")


"A toast to Anissina and Gwendal!" Yuuri cheered as he raised a glass in a toast. "Cheers!" He yelled again. Everyone yelled "Cheers" again in agreement.

Anissina threw her head back as she laughed in joy, putting her head on the crook of her husband's neck who had his arm around her. He bent his head down and pecked her lips. She buried her head deeper and they held each other tightly.

Everyone was in a celebratory mood as they enjoyed their small party in celebration of Lady Anissina von Karbelknikoff and Lord Gwendal von Voltaire's 3rd year anniversary. Gwendal finally grew a pair and courted Anissina, which later resulted in asking her for her hand in marriage.

It's been six years since Yuuri entered their lives, and it's been six years of happiness for everyone. Yuuri smiled at the couple as he placed an arm around Wolfram and pulled him closer. Wolfram happily obliged.

"How about a speech from the couple?" Murata said, raising a glass in the air. Everyone raised their glasses in agreement. Anissina looked at her husband as she stood. "I'll take this." She kissed him on the cheek and prepared to make a speech.

"Well, as all of you know, Gwendal and I go way back. We've known each other since we were little – everyone knows that… but no one knows our true story." Anissina took Gwendal's hand and he kissed her knuckles. Anissina giggled.

"Well, it all went like this."

**She said, I was seven and you were nine**

**I looked at you like the stars that shined**

**In the sky, the pretty lights**

"I remember when we were kids, I used to look at Gwendal like the stars that shined in the sky since I respected him so much. Looking at Gwendal was like looking at pretty lights."

**And our daddies used to joke about the two of us**

**Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled**

**And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my**

"I remember our fathers used to joke about the two of us. How we would grow up and somehow fall in love! Oh, how our mothers rolled their eyes, but Lady Celi started giggling at the thought afterwards." Lady Celi laughed and held onto the arm of the person nearest to her, who happened to be Conrart, and sighed at the memory.

**Take me back to the house in the backyard tree**

**Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me**

"I remember that time when he brought me to his secret hiding place when we were kid-" A cough cut her off, and she looked to see Gwendal turning into a slight shade of red as he covered his mouth with his fist. Anissina got the message and smiled at him. "Don't worry, I'm not going to reveal what your secret hiding place was." She took his hand in hers and rubbed it with her thumb lovingly.

"Anyway, when you brought me to your secret hiding place, I remember you said that you would beat me up since you wanted to prove that you are a 'man' or a 'proper soldier'." Everyone laughed at the childish thoughts Gwendal used to have, causing him to turn into darker shades of red.

"But I was honestly scared since, even though we were kids, you were still so much bigger than me. But I was so glad…"

**You never did, you never did**

"I was so glad because you never did. You never hurt me, not once, not ever!"

**Take me back when our world was one block wide**

**I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried**

**Just two kids, you and I...**

**Oh my my my my**

"Well, don't act like you didn't have any embarrassing childhood moments." Gwendal smirked. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't tell me you forgot about that time when you dared me to kiss you and you ran when I tried." Anissina immediately paled at first, and then turned into a tomato. Everyone else at the table laughed, never knowing that that ever happened to the mad female scientist of the Great Demon Kingdom.

"I was a kid back then, what do you expect?" She retaliated. Gwendal only chuckled to himself as he let his wife continue on with her speech. Well, more like a story of their lives.

**Well, I was sixteen when suddenly**

**I wasn't that little girl you used to see**

**But your eyes still shined like pretty lights**

"And then we grew up. I wasn't that little girl you used to see anymore, but even though a frown was practically always present on your face, your eyes still shined like pretty lights." Anissina blushed at her confession and everyone stared in awe at the two lovebirds.

**And our daddies used to joke about the two of us**

**They never believed we'd really fall in love**

**And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes**

**And said oh my my my...**

**Take me back to the creek beds we turned up**

**Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me**

"Remember three years ago when you first started courting me? I could never forget the time when we both found each other wandering the halls at two am because we couldn't sleep so you decided to take me out for a ride on your horse. We woke up the next morning laying down on a blanket near a lake." She smiled as she remembered it. Gwendal stood up beside her and kissed her in the temple and took his seat again.

**Take me back to the time we had our very first fight**

**The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight**

**You stayed outside till the morning light**

**Oh my my my my**

"And then remember our first fight?" Her face suddenly turned quite sad, yet a small smile still played on her lips. "We had a misunderstanding and I thought you were with another woman when you were just with His Majesty and Gunter all along." Gunter and Yuuri sunk down their seats, trying to hide from the guilt while showing off their cheeky grins.

"Slamming our doors instead of kissing each other goodnight. But even though we fought, I walked out of my room the next morning to see you sitting down against the wall in front of my room asleep, and in a dressing gown. A passing guard then told me that you stayed guard in front of my room but somehow fell asleep." She raised a hand and placed it on Gwendal's cheek. The dark haired man raised up his hand and placed it over hers, keeping it there and looking at her lovingly.

**A few years had gone and come around**

**We were sitting at our favorite spot in town**

**And you looked at me, got down on one knee**

"And then that day… the day I could never ever forget. That day when you took me to the gardens, made me stand with you surrounded by the pink roses and told me that you picked this place because the color of the roses reminded you of my hair, which made it remind you of me." Everyone knew what this was going to be about. This was what everyone talked about for _weeks_.

"I then asked you what do you mean by 'picked' and I immediately had my answer when you slapped me."

This was the proposal entitled "The 2nd Best Proposal of the Century". The 1st being Yuuri's proposal to Wolfram, of course.

**Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle**

**Our whole town came and our mamas cried**

**You said I do and I did too**

"Our wedding was one of the best days of my life! I don't think I could ever forget everything I felt the moment I saw you waiting for me at the altar. I was so happy." A single tear rolled down her cheek as happiness overflowed within her. All the emotions, good and bad, happy and sad, overwhelmed her. "Everyone came! Our mothers cried, our family cried… it was truly perfect. But the best part was when we both said 'I do'."

**Take me home where we met so many years before**

**We'll rock our babies on that very front porch**

**After all this time, you and I**

"And here we are, three years later, still together and happily married." Anissina concluded, but still not taking our seats.

"And now the next step is to have kids!" Lady Celi cheered. "I agree with you whole heartedly, Lady Celi." Said Murata. Gwendal smiled at them and then smiled at Anissina who still had her hand in his.

"Well, since you all feel that way, I think now would be a good time to tell you all…" Anissina made a soft smile as everyone looked at her curiously. "What do you mean by that, dear?" Gwendal asked, standing up and putting his hands on both her shoulders. Another tear rolled down her cheek as she smiled up at Gwendal's dark blue eyes as he stared into her light blue ones.

"Gwendal, I'm… I'm pregnant." Gwendal's eyes widened in shock before moving away from the table and twirling her around in joy as she giggled and everybody watched gleefully. "Are you really?" He asked her, once he finally put her down.

"Yes. Gisela confirmed this morning." She answered, her eyes moving towards Gisela in silent thanks.

"Can you imagine, Gwendal? The both of us rocking our babies in our home as we live in peace?" She smiled. Gwendal looked at her in a bit of shock. He never knew how much she wanted to have a child.

"You know, I honestly never knew that you wanted to have a child this much." He said to her. Anissina wrapped her arms around his arm. "I didn't know how much I wanted a child either."

**I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine**

**I'll still look at you like the stars that shine**

**In the sky, oh my my my...**

"And then in about a few hundred years, we'll be old together yet I'll still look at you like the stars that shine. Oh my…" She sighed. Gwendal smiled happily at the thought. He removed her arms from his and wrapped his own around her and brought her close.

"I love you, Anissina."

"As I do you." And with that, everyone watched as the strict and stoic advisor of the king kissed his mad scientist of a wife.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Hi, guyzzz! This kinda sucks. Honestly, I really think that this is the worst songfic I ever wrote, but oh well. **

**Anyway, you guys can follow me at:**

**Twitter: DaStrangeKlauds**

**Tumblr: iluvacertainperson . tumblr . com (delete spaces)**

**Ask . fm: Klaudynights**


End file.
